No me olvides
by Nuka-Winch
Summary: A Sam le pasa algo, es su última noche sobre la tierra...


TITULO: No me olvides

AUTORA: Nuka_Winch

CALIFICACIÓN: [NC-17] Wincest

ESTADO: Oneshot [C]

ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon

No podía ser. Sencillamente no podía ser. Era totalmente imposible.

No podía ser que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la muerte de Jess, la muerte de su padre, la corta muerte de Sam, el contrato que hizo para salvarle, la estancia en el Infierno y su posterior salida, que todo eso, hubiera sido en vano.

Y todo por un poco de mala suerte.

Una mala misión.

Una mala acción.

Una mala caída.

Una mala herida.

Una mala infección.

Una mala infección que le estaba costando la vida.

Nunca habían ido al médico, todas las heridas que se habían hecho en sus misiones se las curaban ellos mismos. Pero cuando la fiebre le subió tanto, Dean se asustó.

Y cuando el médico le dijo que le daba un par de días de vida, el mundo que Dean se había hecho con su hermano pequeño se derrumbó reduciéndose a escombros.

Se pasó dos días enteros buscando una solución, algo, pero no dio con nada, y además ya no podía vender su alma.

…..

Sam había salido a cumplir sus últimos deseos. Visitó la tumba de su madre y de su novia. Rezó a ambas y a su padre para que velaran por Dean.

Visitó también a sus amigos de Stanford. Condujo varios kilómetros en el Impala. Ese coche era su casa.

Donde preguntó por primera vez que por qué no tenía mamá.

Donde fue a la escuela por primera vez.

Donde consoló a su hermano cuando una novia le dejó.

Donde acompañó a su padre y a su hermano por primera vez a cazar un fantasma.

Donde besó por primera vez a Dean, y desde entonces, el lugar donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor con él.

Todas las aventuras que habían tenido, todos los quebraderos de cabeza que habían sufrido, todas las heridas, las lágrimas y la desesperación que habían padecido iban a acabar en un par de horas. Su vida iba a llegar a su fin.

Condujo hasta casa de Bobby y allí se despidió de él, de Ellen y de Jo. Cuantas veces les habían ayudado. Y ahora simplemente no les volvería a ver más.

Miró el reloj. Le quedaban unas cinco horas para la caída del telón. Apretó el acelerador, lo único que quería era estar con su hermano una vez más.

…..

Oyó cómo su hermano metió la llave en la cerradura. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No había solución alguna. Sam le miró con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Cómo narices sonreía sabiendo que iba a morir en unas cuantas horas? Se acercó a él y le miró arrepentido.

- Lo siento. No...he podido encontrar una solución….yo..

- Shhh, ven - le sentó en la cama junto a él. - No te arrepientas, no estés triste. Las últimas horas que me quedan quiero que sean inolvidables. Quiero que ambos tengamos el mismo recuerdo. Y que cuando me vaya, lo haga satisfecho. Porque el último minuto de mi vida lo haya pasado a tu lado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por la cara del rubio. Cada palabra que decía su hermano se le clavaba en el corazón como un frío puñal.

La gran mano de Sam le recogió delicadamente las lágrimas de la mejilla.

- No llores más vale.

- Vale - un leve sollozo salió de su boca.

Sam comenzó a besarle la oreja, la mordisqueó lentamente y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Bajó hasta el cuello donde le recorrió con la lengua de cabo a rabo.

El bajo se abalanzó sobre él tumbándole en la cama y le metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y le pellizcó el pezón, esto hizo que Sam soltara un gruñido de satisfacción. Este volteó a Dean dejándole encima de él y notó su erección contra la de su hermano mayor, sonrió juguetón y le quitó a toda prisa la camisa de cuadros morados y blancos y la camiseta negra. Dean le imitó y en un santiamén ambos tenían el torso desnudo.

Sam comenzó a besarle los pectorales, bajó hasta el ombligo y un poco mas hasta toparse con el botón de los tejanos. Decidió que eso le estorbaba así que lo desabrochó con la boca, haciendo que Dean viera las estrellas. Bajó sus boxers negros en menos que canta un gallo y dejó al descubierto su enorme polla la cual estaba sedienta de sexo incestuoso. Comenzó a recorrerla con la lengua, de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba. Dean le agarró el pelo y Sam lo entendió como una súplica para que se la metiera en la boca de una vez. Y eso hizo. Se la metió de un solo bocado y se puso a succionar, con tanto énfasis, con tanta fuerza que casi se traga la lengua. Finalmente, su hermano se descargó en su boca y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Subió de nuevo y le besó el cuello por segunda vez. Dean terminó de desnudar a su hermano y mientras este le besaba los hombros, sacó de un cajón un botecito de lubricante. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de su alto hermano y untó sus manos en el gel, masajeó suavemente la polla de Sam y le hizo una mueca para avisarle de que estaba listo. Que comenzase ya.

Sam decidió no voltearlo, iba a ser su último polvo y quería ver la cara a su hermano. Le subió las piernas a sus hombros y cuando hubieron encontrado la postura perfecta, introdujo suavemente un dedo en el culo de su hermano. A medida que se iba ensanchando fue aumentando el número de dedos hasta que finalmente los sustituyó por su miembro. Entró y salió lentamente las primeras veces, pero Dean le suplicó que aumentase la velocidad y él, como buen hermano que era, le concedió su petición.

Hubo embestidas de toda clase, lentas, rápidas, suaves y salvajes hasta que finalmente, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, ambos se miraron mientras gemían de placer y Sam inundó el interior de Dean.

Salió con cuidado de él y se tumbó a su lado. Este le rodeó con un brazo y Sam apoyó su cara en el pectoral del rubio. Cuando se calmaron por el éxtasis del polvo, Sam se incorporó y besó suavemente a Dean. A continuación volvió a su postura inicial.

- Te quiero Sammy.

- Yo también, por favor, no me olvides.

Una lágrima resbaló por los ojos de ambos hermanos y se durmieron en el acto.

…..

Dean miró el reloj. Las cinco de la madrugada. Según el pronóstico del médico a Sam le faltaba media hora para morir. Le miró dulcemente. No le iba a despertar, quería que su último recuerdo fuera el de hacía un par de horas.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Se lavó la cara y cerró la puerta con llave.

- Castiel….se que me estás oyendo.

El ángel apareció detrás suya.

- Por favor, mi hermano se muere, yo…no sé que hacer. No quería recurrir a ti, quería encontrar una solución yo solo, pero no se me ocurre nada.

El ángel le miraba con actitud seria.

- Por favor - le suplicó - no puedo vivir sin él. No…si él se muere, yo no tendré nada más por lo que luchar.

- Dean, no puedo hacer nada. No tengo ese poder.

- Por favor - de los ojos del rubio resbalaron a toda velocidad lágrimas desesperadas. - Te lo suplico. Yo…el mundo no tiene sentido si no está él.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes? Tu Dios puede sacarme del Infierno, pero no puede curar a mi hermano, ¿Qué clase de Dios es? - estaba furioso, pero intentó no alzar la voz, no quería que Sam, su Sammy, se despertara. - habéis jugado conmigo todo este tiempo. He hecho todo lo que me habéis pedido y aun así no sois capaces de ayudarme ni una maldita vez.

- Lo siento, Dean, de verdad que lo siento.

Dean se echó a llorar desesperado. Su Sam se iba a ir y no había nada que hacer.

El ángel se acercó a él y le tocó la frente.

- Felices sueños, Dean Winchester.

….

La alarma de su reloj sonó y se levantó asustado. Estaba en la cama. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era a él y a Castiel en el baño…y que él le tocó en la frente.

Giró la cabeza y vio a su hermano. Su hermano muerto. Apoyó la cabeza en su torso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ya no estaba. Le tocaba vivir sin él.

Entonces, oyó algo.

_Bom_

_Bom_

_Bom__bom_

_Bom bom_

Un corazón. El corazón de su hermano. Alzó la cabeza y observó que sus pulmones se inflaban y se desinflaban. Miró al techo y susurró.

- Gracias.

Su hermano estaba vivo.

FIN


End file.
